


Better Days

by writingramblr



Category: Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator Genisys (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkwardness, Cameron is just a cameo, Dog hotel, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, John is a dog, Kyle loves dogs, Loss of Parent(s), Meet-Cute, Romance, Sarah is a barista, Soulmates in Every Universe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Kyle Reese, a man who loved dogs, and Sarah Connor, a woman who loved coffee.<br/>Together they can help each other out, but they need a little push.<br/>Sometimes even soulmates can use a matchmaker.</p><p> </p><p>(super fluffy and cute, the Doghotel/coffeeshop AU you didn't know you needed for this pairing. But i promise you, you'll love it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is all a certain blogger's fault.
> 
> at first i thought this was an already written au, but then it turned out to only be a wish. So i made it so.  
> And i know, shame on me for using the new movie as my outline of Kyle/Sarah, but i love them ok? Jai and Emilia are wicked cute together.

The ding that sounded above the door as he walked inside the coffee shop was new.

For almost a decade, nearly as long as he could remember, he’d been coming to Coffee 101, and over the years, it had changed a lot.

Some things were still the same. The comforting wood counters that one leaned on while waiting for the drink order. The mismatched colored tile floor, which was almost conducive to skipping and hopping to a seat.

Various paintings that were varying degrees of modern and classic. Some looked like blobs of color, others were fabulous landscapes.

Then in the last few years, the place had gotten fitted for Wi-Fi, and they’d remodeled to add a drive through on the side of the building.

It was a perfect addition, and now, Coffee 101 was easily the busiest place in the entire growing town.

Besides the movie theater on weekends.

So Kyle supposed it was a natural thing to add a bell on the front door, to alert when there was a physical presence of a customer in the store.

He gripped the side of his satchel tighter, and crept closer to the counter to order his usual.

The menu hadn’t gotten much more complicated in the recent years, the place understood its patron’s craved simplicity and ease of ordering, but customizing requests were welcome.

However, when Kyle reached the same old warm brown wood shelf, he realized that Cameron, the tall and brunette and beautiful manager of the place was not there, and instead a petite and blue eyed girl stood in her place, his throat went dry.

He’d not had to actually give his order in so long.

They had him spoiled.

“Hi welcome to Coffee 101. What can I get started for you?”

Kyle managed a smile, despite his surprise.

She confirmed it. She was new.

Only new people stuck to the script so religiously.

He should know after all, he’d worked for nearly three years in the place before starting up his own business.

“I’ll just take a cup of your strongest drip. Thanks.”

It was easier for her and him that way.

He’d just doctor it as best he could, and she would be able to learn his favorite drink another time.

“That’ll be two o’one.”

He pulled out his wallet and paid her in exact change, but also slipped a couple quarters into the tip box beside the cash register.

The small brightening of her probably forced smile was reward enough.

“Here you go sir. Have a nice day.”

He grinned, and then startled when her hand briefly brushed his as he took the cup from her.

“Thanks, but I will be hanging around to drink this, while I catch up on the news.”

“Oh! Sorry. Yeah of course.”

It was barely half past seven in the morning, so Kyle knew he was among one of the first patrons to indeed do just that, stick around to drink the coffee he’d bought.

From where he sat down, he had the morning sun at his back, warming his neck and shoulders, and he could perfectly watch everyone who came into the shop.

Not to mention the cute barista who was also in his line of sight.

He could have smacked himself when he realized he’d forgotten to get her name.

The nametag of blue and chrome plastic that all the employees wore was pretty easy to read, but Kyle noticed that the way she was wearing her hair, a long side ponytail, would have covered it completely.

‘Very clever,’ He noted.

Maybe she liked to be asked.

He opened his laptop and got logged in, making a mental note to thank her for the great brew she’d given him before he left for the morning.

*

Sarah was already having a whirlwind of a day. Never mind the constant upcoming worry about what to do with her dog John while she was at work for half the day, and coming up, she would be preparing to take over long term while her manager took her first vacation in six months.

Right then, an eight hour shift sounded daunting, but her manager tended to stay around for two consecutive twelve hour days before taking one off and then coming right back to it.

Sarah never knew how serious a business coffee making was, until she’d walked in to apply.

It was hardly her first job, but since graduating college, she hadn’t had much success finding anything in a computer technology field. The town was just too small, and she needed a better car before she could start driving out to the bigger cities.

As it was, she was half afraid her little pickup might die underneath her just crossing the railroad to get to the grocery store and the coffee shop, from her small apartment at the edge of town.

Before the looming tall figure outside pulled open the front door, Sarah brushed a hand over her forehead impatiently, pushing the travesty of bangs she’d just had to have cut out of her eyes once more.

She’d gotten so eager, so much she’d wanted a change to her boring bland hairstyle, as if that would help her get a date with some guy other than what she always seemed to run into, plastic and emotionless, that she’d chopped off bangs to frame her face.

They looked all right, except they were a little too long. But she was afraid to take up the scissors again and make them too short.

When the door dinged and the customer walked up to her, she had to bite her tongue and try and remember her opening line.

Having gone most of her college life without any distractions other than the occasional study group drinking binge, she could easily say that she’d missed out on the more adventurous activities, like experimental dating with boys, or even girls.

After all, her first horrible move when applying at Coffee 101 had been to compliment Cameron on her beautiful eyes and ask how she got her hair to look so shiny.

Why did every attempt to make a friend sound like a come on when it came out of her mouth?

Besides the fact Cameron was gorgeous and very kind, she was also engaged, and thus needed the time off to both plan her wedding and relax. How she planned to do that, Sarah had no idea, but she was happy to help any way she could.

Back to the present, and the blond haired, entirely too well built man who’d stopped in front of her, who somehow managed to look serious and tired but determined all at once.

“Hi…”

‘There’s more to it than that!’ Sarah’s brain screamed at her, and she gulped, before continuing,

“Welcome to Coffee 101. What can I get started for you?”

‘Whew.’ She managed to get the whole thing out in mostly one try.

She licked her lips and tried not to shuffle her feet too much.

The entire coffee shop was empty for the moment, and backup would arrive soon to deal with the increasing drive through orders.

He just wanted a cup of drip coffee?

The fresh brewed stuff with no flavor?

Sarah knew that was probably the easiest order she’d have all day, but still, she took her time pouring it, making sure to leave room for milk and sugar unless the customer said otherwise.

To her minimal frustration, he paid with cash, so she couldn’t sneak a look at his name on his credit card.

But when she heard the clink of coins in the tip box, and she’d not even done anything out of the ordinary, she felt herself relax enough to smile a little more earnestly, breaking the mask of nervous energy.

He smiled right back, and she noticed his dimples, and by extension, his green eyes which almost smiled wider at her.

They were beautiful.

He was.

She handed him his coffee and accidentally touched his hand.

‘Oh god, what’s wrong with me?’

“Have a nice day.”

She spoke automatically, and he laughed a little.

Sarah blinked a few times hastily, and he explained he’d be sticking around.

‘Oh great. You can watch me do a horrible job with everyone else.’

She apologized before she could stop herself, and he had already started walking away so she stopped talking.

After wiping down the counter, to get rid of fingerprints or dust, of which there were none, Sarah snuck a glance over at him.

He was reading something very intently on his laptop, and his hand was gripped around his coffee cup.

She looked away and back to the front door when it dinged open and she was relieved to see it was her boss.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kyle? God you’re here early. No pups to watch yet?”

Kyle glanced up from his computer screen to find the woman of the hour beaming down at him.

The only woman he knew who had caught up to his height, and she hadn’t even been nice enough to ask him to prom to make him feel better about being rejected from his choice college.

He grinned broadly at her.

“Camilla!”

She rolled her eyes and he stood up to pull her into a hug.

It’d been a running joke. Since he’d never been able to figure out a good nickname for her, he just chose a similar name altogether.

“What are you doing here? I thought you hated this place when you quit.”

It was Kyle’s turn to roll his eyes now,

“I got tired of making my own from that powdered instant shit okay? So I came crawling back.”

Cameron elbowed him in the ribs,

“You’re just here to try and steal me away from Derek aren’t you? You know it never would have worked out between us, right?”

Kyle shook his head,

“But you’ll never let me live it down.”

Cameron grinned,

“How could I forget when my sweet former employee slash neighbor who was a junior to my senior asked me to prom? With a handmade corsage none the less?”

“You still said no.”

Cameron’s shiny brown hair shimmered in the morning sunshine as she nodded, and Kyle knew she’d be the most beautiful bride to walk down any aisle.

“Sorry man. But you’ll do okay. Look at these.”

She poked a finger into his shoulder and he mock winced.

“What have you been doing? Lifting German Shepherds?”

Kyle pursed his lips,

“Mmm yeah of course. It’s a brand new technique from the motherland.”

Cameron laughed,

“Don’t even joke about that. If Derek got wind of a new way to wear me out that didn’t involve running or pushups, I’d never hear the end of it.”

Kyle had noticed how her arms were beginning to look a bit sculpted, but he hadn’t been about to give away the fact he’d been staring.

“Don’t tell me you’re just trying to fit into an impossible wedding dress?”

Cameron shook her head,

“You know me better than that. I just want to be able to dance until dawn at the reception, ya dig?”

Kyle winced,

“Ugh, please don’t try to use slang that doesn’t fit you.”

Cameron dissolved into giggles.

“You should…see…your face…”

Kyle smiled reluctantly, partly at her and at his own expense, and he happened to look over to the counter just in time to catch the girl behind it staring in their direction.

Her blue eyes widened and she turned around completely, attention diverted to the drive through when a soft chime indicated it was occupied.

Cameron sighed, and then hugged him briefly before moving away,

“I’ve got to get to work old friend. Sucks to be the boss sometimes.”

Kyle shook his head,

“Never.”

She gave him a mock salute and winked, before turning to walk behind the counter and start working on the drinks the girl handed her the receipts for.

Kyle returned to reading his news, but now he was more easily tempted to look over at the girl behind the counter, who looked almost laughably small next to Cameron.

When he heard his name from one of them, suddenly his eyes went unfocused and his ears turned to the conversation.

*

“Are you doing okay this morning?”

Sarah smiled grimly at her boss, and she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder,

“It’s okay if anything happened, you can always tell me.”

Sarah frowned,

“Of course, yeah it’s been fine. Not busy at all. Only a few walk in’s and this is the first rush in the drive through all morning.”

Cameron jerked her thumb at the guy over by the window,

“Has Kyle been giving you any trouble?”

Sarah blinked.

Surprisingly the name suited him.

“Nah, he was actually pretty easy.”

Cameron grinned,

“Yeah that sounds like Kyle. Easy. He used to work for me you know. Long ago, back when we were still in high school. I was just shift manager and he was just cutting his teeth on the working world.”

“Really?”

Cameron nodded as her hands became a blur, mixing the frozen drink for the customer in the window,

“He’s got his own business now, but I’m always glad to see him when he comes in. He’s more of a coffee snob than you’d think. His usual order is a fancy Italian style espresso, but I guess he decided to kick it old school this morning.”

With a wink and a smile, Cameron handed off the drink to the customer and set to ring up the next one as Sarah began working on it.

That was interesting to learn.

The big hulky guy with dimples didn’t seem like the type who could have done what she did.

But then again, everyone had to start working somewhere.

 

The rest of the morning flew by, and when Sarah finally slowed down enough to catch her breath, and pour herself a cup of the drip coffee, she’d noticed that Kyle was gone.

She tried not to be disappointed, but she felt a stab of something like regret in her stomach anyway.

Or maybe it was just hunger.

“Here.”

Cameron caught her attention, having come out from the backroom with something, and Sarah took it without thinking.

It was a glossy white business card, with a green colored pawprint in the upper left corner, while green text printed on it read “Reese’s Dog Etiquette and Boarding School” and a phone number and address followed the title.

“What is this?”

Cameron rolled her eyes at Sarah, as if it wasn’t obvious.

“It’s Kyle’s card. You were telling me you’d need a place for John to stay while you work for me. Kyle owns a doggy hotel and training business. His family and mine helped him with it, and his parents left him the capitol to start it up when they passed on.”

Sarah blinked, and suddenly felt a pang of sympathy for the man.

“His parents are dead? That’s awful. He can’t be more than…”

Cameron finished her guess for her,

“Twenty two. He hasn’t even been to college yet, thanks to the business. And yeah, they died a few years back in a car accident. I think that’s part of the reason he hasn’t moved out of the house yet. He’s not ready to leave the memories.”

Sarah felt the card go limp in her hands.

“Wow.”

She was only a couple years older than the guy, but she couldn’t begin to imagine what it was like to have already lost one’s family before having really figured out where one fit in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i'm sorry i included a teeny bit of angst by offing kyle's parents. sorry. but i wanted to explain why he would have chosen to stay home and not gone off to school.  
> i'm sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone was ringing in Kyle’s office, well, technically it was the study, but he’d relegated it to work, since the files and folders of information had been beginning to overwhelm his bedroom. So he’d shifted all the boxes and filing cabinets in there, and put a land line in.

His cellphone still got a few calls, but they were only direct recommendations from satisfied clients.

He didn’t hand out his cell number to just anyone.

He might have given it to one person.

But like an idiot, he’d gotten called away from the coffee shop and forgotten to get the barista’s name.

He wasn’t about to ask Cameron for that.

She’d drive him crazy and tease him til the end of time.

The phone was still ringing.

Potential customer.

Kyle snatched from the cradle before it could ring a fourth time.

“Hello, Reese’s.”

A crackle of static filled his ear, or maybe it was a laugh.

“Like the candy?”

He smiled, despite himself,

“Maybe. Can I help you?”

“Uh, yeah sorry. This is Sarah, Sarah Connor. From Coffee 101.”

Kyle slumped into his desk chair, feeling something akin to nervousness starting to flow through him. Surely that was why his hands were shaky.

He didn’t know whether to curse Cameron or send her flowers.

“Oh yeah. How’s it going?”

Sarah, on the other end of the line sounded a bit taken aback,

“Uh, it’s good thanks. Except I do have a problem Cameron said you could help with.”

Kyle’s hand smacked his forehead automatically. Of course. She wasn’t calling _for_ him, she was calling for his skills.

“Yeah definitely.”

He tried not to let himself feel too disappointed, and decided he’d just need to go back and spend money on coffee he didn’t need if he wanted to see her.

“I’ve got a sweet little bull terrier adolescent that I know is going to get very lonely while I’m working overtime this week, and I was hoping I could bring him by your place. Socialization and exercise is very important in these early years.”

Kyle fought the urge to laugh. ‘Tell me about it.’ he thought. That’s where he’d gone horribly wrong, until he’d met Cameron, and decided to become someone who might have a shadow of a chance with her.

It hadn’t gone as planned, but he’d still made a handful of good friends and gotten very much in shape thanks to the idea.

Of course, while they were all off at college getting their masters or finishing a graduate program, he was still at his childhood home, watching and training several dozen other people’s dogs.

“Yeah sure. When did you want to bring him by?”  


That was stupid.

What if it was a girl dog?

Kyle face fell into his hand again, and rubbed his fingers over his jaw, feeling the stubble from the long day scratching his skin.

“Oh, well would tomorrow be okay? It’s my only day off before the long days start.”

She laughed and it sounded a little high pitched.

“Of course. That’ll be fine. I’ve got some people coming to collect their dogs in the morning so around 10 it’ll be pretty quiet.”

“Great. Do I need to bring anything? Like, pack a bag or something?”

Kyle fought the urge to laugh.

She was incredibly like an overprotective mother, which he’d seen in varying degrees in many owners,

“If your dog has a special toy he likes, yeah. But everything else, food and bedding wise, I’ve got here. It’s a hotel after all.”

“Right. Yeah. That makes sense. Okay, tomorrow then.”

“Goodbye Sarah.”

“Thanks Kyle. Bye.”

The second he hung up the phone he was firing off a text to Cameron and she sent him the cheekiest reply.

_“Thank me later.”  
_

Kyle shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

Meddling friends were nearly as annoying as trying to give a handful of overeager puppies a bath at the same time.

*

Besides packing up a small bag of things for John to have while he had to be at a strange house and around strange other dogs, though Sarah was sure he’d make friends easily enough, she brewed up two strong cups of coffee, mostly as a thank you to Kyle.

The other one she was already halfway through as she started driving towards the address, which she’d looked up the night before.

She’d thought about calling him again, just to ask the best way to find the place, before realizing she was being ridiculous.

The intense way her hands had been shaking when she’d first called him told her all she needed to know about her social skills.

Or at least her social skills with men.

The horrible joke she’d made about his name was the most obvious indicator she should have let Cameron do the talking for her, but by then it was far too late.

He’d been remarkably patient with her, and now she was pulling into the driveway, and what a cute house it was. She could see the outlines of the training ring in the back of the yard, and the small cabins that had to be the doggy houses.

They were all covered with a tarp like overhead structure, she supposed for when it rained but Kyle didn’t want to have to dry off a dozen dogs.

John barked a couple times while she was parking, but she knew he was probably just curious about where she’d brought him.

Once the car had been shut off, Sarah turned to him and tried to hold his attention.

“Now listen John, I’m going to be very busy this week. I won’t be able to play with you and take care of you as much as I usually can. I didn’t want you to ever think I didn’t love you. So you’re going to be here for a few days, okay?”

She stroked his ears and let him nuzzle her hands and though he gave her a look that was clearly his ‘why mom why?’ attempt at pleading against it, she still had to do it.

She plucked up his small bag of toys and a few treats she hoped he’d like, and then clapped her hand against her thigh, gently tugging on his leash.

“Let’s go meet your host.”

It wasn’t until Sarah had gotten to the front door of the house that she realized she’d left Kyle’s coffee in the car.

“Damn.”

“You’re already regretting it huh?”

Sarah clapped her hand to her chest in shock as she turned around again to find the door open and Kyle staring at her with a sympathetic and rather amused expression.

John, for his part seemed quite comfortable with the new man.

He barked once and then moved to investigate by sniffing everything, including Kyle’s bare feet.

Come to think of it, Kyle wasn’t really wearing much at all for someone who was supposed to be expecting company and a customer.

Sarah gulped as her eyes naturally gravitated down his bare chest and just caught herself before staring too close at his light blue board shorts which rode a _little_ low on his rather nicely cut hips.

“Uh, did I get the time wrong?”

Sarah was annoyed at herself to find her voice coming out an octave higher than it should have been, as Kyle simply shrugged,

“It’s hot in my kitchen when the coffee machine’s brewing, so I took my shirt off. I’ll go put it back on if that’s a problem.”

Sarah laughed nervously, and clutched John’s leash in her hand a little tighter.

“Oh no it’s fine.”

“Okay. Come on in then.”

Kyle moved out of the doorway and began walking back towards the kitchen, Sarah presumed, and she guessed she was supposed to get the door, so she did, but not before checking out the backside of John’s new host.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Well it seemed his newest customer wasn’t completely immune to his charms, if Sarah’s adorable stuttering and unsubtle looks were anything to go by.

Kyle led her and her dog, who was of the ugly-cute variety, back to the yard, where a couple other dogs were milling around, simply enjoying the cool morning air.

He’d only been fibbing a little about the shirt and coffee and hot kitchen, and it had been amusing to see how she’d considered it and then accepted his excuse.

Sarah herself looked positively glowing in a pair of grey cargo pants and a dark blue tank. He wondered if she ever needed to wear any kind of shoulder pads in jackets with her perfectly shaped arms and relatively square frame.

Whereas Cameron was willowy and lankily muscled, Sarah was petite and sturdily built, like a swimmer. He didn’t mean to check her out, but in the normal clothing she wore compared to her shapeless uniform, she definitely had curves that drew his attention.

There was a distracting hint of skin from where her tank rode up and didn’t meet the waistline of her pants.

Just that small inch of visible tanned stomach was enough to make him forget his usual speech.

Instead, he tried to focus on her dog.

“What’s his name?”

Sarah looked at him, and he realized he’d still been staring at her despite himself,

“John.”

He got down on his knees, and allowed John to come to him.

The bull terrier was a curious sort, and not overly aggressive with strangers it seemed. His fur was white and grey patches, with a dark tan background.

Kyle never would have guessed he was pureblood, but he wasn’t about to assume anything.

“Hey there.”

John had seemed to decide he wasn’t a threat, merely a large future playmate, and was happily allowing Kyle to pet his head and back.

“He likes having his ears rubbed.”

Sarah spoke up, and Kyle glanced up at her, stunned to see how gorgeous she looked from the new angle.

Cheesy as it was, he didn’t mind being on his knees in front of her.

Her long brown hair was down in loose waves, and if he could bet money he’d guess she’d let it air dry. The way she pushed her bangs out of her face was familiar, and he wondered how long she’d had them that they still annoyed her like that.

“Are you going to show me where he’ll be staying?”

Sarah didn’t sound impatient, but she looked it, with a hand falling from her face to rest on her hip, and if he didn’t know better he’d say she was revealing more skin by the way she shifted her tank away from her stomach.

“Yeah of course.”

His voice was a little strained, and he stood up carefully, grateful that he’d chosen a more roomy pair of shorts instead of his usual jeans that morning.

“Follow me.”

*

Sarah admired the little houses, which were actually a lot larger than the average dog house she could find at a pet store, and she suddenly wondered if Kyle or his father had made them by hand.

She was almost afraid to ask, not wanting to stir up painful memories or risk offending him if he had simply bought them from someone who made extra large dog houses.

“Well, what do you think? Will he be okay here?”

Kyle asked her with a hand on his hip, and Sarah tried to keep from staring too long again at his bare chest.

She’d found herself growing rather emotional watching the way he’d interacted with John, letting him become familiar with his scent and carefully petting him.

The words came to mind, ‘Dog whisperer’ and Sarah decided he was definitely the perfect choice.

“Yeah I think so. Now I guess we just need to talk pricing.”

Kyle grimaced, and Sarah felt a twinge of amusement.

“Do we?”

Sarah glanced at John, who was happily romping around the small enclosure beside the houses, and she remembered the coffee.

“Actually, I think I can help with that. Be right back.”

“Okay.”

Kyle was probably staring at her like she was out of her mind, and she sprinted away, around the house to where she’d parked, quickly retrieving the coffee cup, which still felt warm, and then downing the rest of her own.

“Here…”

Kyle looked up from where he’d been reading something on his cell phone, and Sarah wondered where he’d been hiding that, until he slipped it into a pocket in his shorts, momentarily pulling the fabric down his hips just a touch further and the rest of the words ‘I brought this for you’ died in her throat.

He focused on the coffee in her hand, and didn’t seem to notice how she’d gone completely still, eyes captivated by the way his muscles rippled as he just breathed and reached for the cup,

“Thanks. I could always use some fancy coffee.”

He grinned and took a large sip, before a look of utter bliss covered his face.

“Whoa. That’s good stuff.”

Sarah wasn’t sure she’d ever blushed in her life, but she definitely felt a foreign heat on her face,

“Thanks. I made it at home.”  


Kyle smiled at her,

“I’m grateful you thought of me enough to bring it. I don’t think the crap my coffee machine brews can even come close to this.”

Sarah felt her gleeful expression deflate slightly.

She’d brought him coffee and he’d probably already had plenty.

“So, pricing then. Why don’t you come with me to my office?”

Sarah nodded, and Kyle was already walking back into the house.

Another chance to check out his ass.

She was on top of that at least.

*

Kyle wasn’t really sure how to set up her account. He was basically just babysitting her dog off and on for the next week, and he figured she’d probably come visit when she could.

“So for five days in the hotel, no training needed, that’s about 250.”

Flat rate was fifty a day per dog, and the training was extra.

He snuck a peek at Sarah’s face to see her expression, and to his surprise she didn’t look as if she was going to try and bargain or anything.

“Okay. Do you take checks?”

Kyle set his coffee down beside where he’d pretended to calculate the week and watched as Sarah pulled out her checkbook from her small purse, which almost resembled Cameron’s makeup bag.

“Do people still use those?”

He couldn’t help a small laugh when Sarah looked a bit indignant.

“I’m sorry. You can always just pay me at the end of the week. Right now you don’t even know if it’ll be smooth or not. I might have to give you a discount if John is well behaved.”

Sarah gave him a look which was verging on skeptical, and he backed down.

He wasn’t sure how early was too early to tease a girl you liked.

“It’s okay. I can definitely afford it after this week.”

The tearing off of the check in the small office seemed loud, and Kyle took the slip of paper from Sarah’s hand right as she was moving to hand it to him, resulting in another hand collision.

“Uh so, I guess that’s it?”

She was getting up, ready to leave, and Kyle was trying desperately to think of something to say to get her to stick around.

“Yep. You’re all set. I know you’ll do great working for Cameron. She really seems to appreciate the help.”

Sarah gave him a small smile,

“Thanks. I hope I do okay.”

Halfway to walking out the door, Kyle stopped in the hallway as Sarah began descending the porch steps and spoke up,

“Well maybe one night when I get the dogs to sleep I could come by and make sure things are going okay.”

Sarah looked back at him over her shoulder and he would have bet a lot of money that she raked her eyes over his bare chest, sizing him up like he was a nice cut at the grocery store, so heavy did her gaze feel.

“Maybe.”

She had driven off and the dust of the driveway hadn’t even settled when Kyle had to throw the door closed and run for it.

Only a cold shower would keep him from doing something incredibly stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never fear, this story will earn it's rating ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah wasn’t sure why the only thing keeping her sane through all the chaos of the busy afternoon crowd and early evening rush was the hope that Kyle would come by one night, but she decided she didn’t mind clinging to it.

When her assisting employee left at eleven and she had to stay and finish up paperwork until midnight the first time, she felt tired.

The second time, with no showing from Kyle, she felt annoyed.

The third day, she wondered just what she’d done wrong.

There wasn’t exactly a patented look that she did, but she liked to think when she let the veil of ‘I’m totally not checking you out’ to fall and reveal ‘Hell yes I’m checking you out and I dig what I see’ it worked.

But apparently Kyle Reese wasn’t clever enough to have noticed that.

When the final night arrived, and it was finally time to close up shop, Sarah turned the key in the lock and looked around the street, as she always did before leaving, and saw a car pulling in.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, but she put on a fake smile and walked past it on the way to her pickup.

It wasn’t until the door had swung open and she’d recognized a certain head of blond hair and bunch of muscles in a too small grey t-shirt that she rolled her eyes again and dropped the smile. His face was covered with more than a few days of scruff, and she found it made him look almost wild, like he’d just rolled out of a cave in the mountains.

“You’re too late. We’re closed.”

Kyle held up one hand in a surrendering gesture, and in the other held out a bunch of what looked like pink roses.

“I know. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to make it. I felt bad so I got you these. I guess they’re kind of a combination of ‘you’re awesome you survived the week, and I think you’re pretty, can you possibly forgive me?’”

Sarah stared at him carefully for a few minutes, wanting to make him sweat a little, before she stepped back towards him.

“Can pink roses really say all of that?”

Kyle looked confused, and then glanced down at the flowers, before shrugging and holding them out to her again,

“I don’t know. But I could also tell you I didn’t cash your check yet, and I’d be happy to rip it up if you’d say you’ll have dinner with me sometime.”

Sarah squinted up at him,

“That sounds a little like bribery. Are you such an awful cook you need to give me my money back?”

Kyle looked thoughtful, and Sarah got a bit distracted when he licked his lips before speaking again,

“Yeah. Maybe I am.”

“Okay Mister Smooth. When I come pick up John tomorrow evening, I’ll stay for dinner. How’s that?”

The grin that split his face made his dimples stick out, and even in the dim street light, she swore she saw his green eyes shining in triumph.

“Great. Uh, til tomorrow then.”

Sarah stepped closer and snatched the flowers from his hand with a wink.

“Thanks.”

*

“Yeah so your mom is coming back for you tonight. Exciting? More like nerve wrecking. I’m not sure if she wants to eat with me to laugh at me, or because she wants to hang out. You know?”

Kyle realized halfway around the block walking the dogs that he’d started addressing John directly, as if he’d actually get any advice from the canine as how best to try and win his human owner’s favor.

By the time he’d started running back to the house, getting the dogs into a speed race with each other and him, he wondered if he’d made a huge mistake.

Not the running.

But attempting to bribe Sarah with dinner.

She’d been exactly right about the money.

It wasn’t like he could go without it forever. Then again he didn’t try to ask out every pretty girl who brought their dog over to stay for a week.

Usually it was families and couples needing to board their dogs anyway.

Not much opportunity for dating there.

If only Sarah had just been a girl in a coffee shop and he would have gone there every day until she finally told him to leave or wrote her number on his coffee cup.

But no, Cameron had to meddle and had to pick that girl in the coffee shop to cover for her brief vacation.

Kyle sighed deeply to himself as he prepared to jump in the shower.

He knew just what he was going to cook, and there was little chance that Sarah wouldn’t like it. Eggplant parmesan pizza couldn’t really go wrong.

He lathered up his hair, then moved down to his face, and realized he needed to shave. He’d gotten lazy over the last week, being kept busy with the dogs, and having been unable to visit Sarah any sooner than the night before.

The cool kiss of the razor against his skin only made him realize just how ridiculous he was being.

Sarah wouldn’t have agreed to have dinner with him if she hated his existence and merely wanted to tolerate his cooking to save 250 dollars.

It didn’t make him any less nervous when it was time to pick out something decent to wear. He wouldn’t be able to get away with being shirtless and distracting all night.

If she thought he hadn’t noticed that first day, she would be wrong.

He grinned at his reflection as he toweled off.

‘Cameron, eat your heart out, you matchmaker you.’

He thought to himself, flicking through the hangers in his small closet, deciding on a pair of worn and comfy jeans and a simple white t shirt.

It wasn’t exactly a fancy dinner so he wasn’t about to dress up.

Getting the eggplant sliced and baked and preparing everything else took most of the rest of his time. He was popping the cork on a decent bottle of red wine when he heard a car door slam, and footsteps on the porch, just before the doorbell rang.

He set the bottle and glasses down on the counter and tried to walk slowly to the door.

He failed.

He pulled the door open with a grin and it almost slid off his face when he focused on Sarah.

She just had on a white flare dress, but it stopped above her knees and revealed quite a bit of tan leg, along with a black leather jacket slung around her shoulders, (was she afraid he’d be running the AC on maximum?) and gladiator style sandals to finish the outfit.

She looked incredible.

Bright red lipstick drew his eyes to her mouth, and there was no way that had been an accident.

“Hey.”

The depth of his vocabulary was one word.

But when she smiled up at him he knew it didn’t matter.

*

Sarah hadn’t been sure how dressy was too dressy for just dinner at a guy’s house because you were going to pick up your dog who’d been staying there all week, but she went with her favorite white sundress anyway.

The shoes she’d thrown on when she decided against heels, and the jacket was just in case.

“Hi.”

“Please, come in.”

Kyle stepped out of her way, and pulled the door open further and she stepped inside, but why she was walking so delicately she didn’t know.

She’d been there before.

She knew exactly where the kitchen was, and if she wasn’t mistaken, could smell something like pizza cooking.

“How was your day?”

“Fair. How was yours?”

“Boring.”

Kyle grinned at her and she couldn’t help smiling back.

“Well now I’m here to shake things up.”

“Exactly.”

The opened bottle of wine and the glasses told Sarah what she’d interrupted.

“May I?”

She stepped past him and plucked up the bottle, examining the label before holding it poised above a glass.

Kyle nodded,

“Of course. I need to check on dinner anyway.”

Sarah poured a half inch of wine and began to sip it as she walked around the room, noticing that things were a little different.

Arranged more neatly perhaps.

But she liked it.

“What are we having?”

Sarah turned back to Kyle just in time to see him pulling a tray of what appeared to be mini pizzas out of the oven.

She smiled into her wine glass.

“Eggplant parmesan pizzas. It’s better than it sounds. I promise.”

Sarah blinked in surprise,

“It sounds wonderful, and certainly better than I was imagining. I had horrible nightmares of you ordering take out and trying to pass it off as your own cooking.”

Kyle snorted a laugh,

“I would never do that. That’s for amateurs.”

Sarah smiled slightly,

“I’m just glad you have such excellent taste in wine.”

Kyle glanced over at her, from where he was setting the eggplant pizzas on a cooling rack and shrugged,

“It sounded good, so I got it. I’m just glad it is good.”

Sarah wasn’t sure how it was possible, but with every movement, Kyle’s shirt seemed to stretch closer to the breaking point from his muscles flexing.

She wondered if the shirt he wore had been bought after he’d become so built, or if it’d just shrunk in the wash.

Either way, she wasn’t about to complain.

She didn’t imagine the night would just end with pizza and wine and her going home with John in her arms.

She hoped it wouldn’t.

Her cheeks heated up at the thought and she took another sip of wine.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whenever possible, skip dinner and go to dessert ;)

“They’ll be ready very soon, I promise. Can I take your jacket?”

Sarah looked slightly startled as he approached her from across the kitchen, but she nodded, and he reached out to pull the shoulders of her jacket off her back.

The bright white of her dress showed off her golden tan, and Kyle found he couldn’t help himself, he set the jacket aside, and reached out to grasp her shoulders gently in his hands, stroking her skin with his thumbs, and as he towered over her, he leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

She looked back at him in surprise, and he gulped, letting go of her at once.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that. It was stupid.”

He clasped his hands together and moved to pour himself some wine, and then felt a small hand on his arm.

“It’s okay. You just caught me by surprise.”

Still holding the bottle, he swallowed and looked over at her,

“Yeah?”

“Are you really that hungry?”

Kyle let go of the bottle and faced her, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets,

“Not really. Not for food.”

Sarah smiled gently at him, and licked her lips, immediately drawing his eyes.

“Yeah?”

Without another word, Kyle swooped in and pulled her into his arms, and she threw her own around his neck, stretching up as he bent down to kiss her fiercely.

She parted her lips almost at once and he stole her breath with kiss after kiss, determined not to disappoint her.

He’d never planned to skip dinner like that, but she’d just looked so beautiful, he’d been too tempted.

Lucky for him, she seemed to want the same thing.

Her small hands were already shifting, tugging his shirt upwards, and her fingers brushed over his stomach, tickling him slightly and nearly making him jump in shock.

She smiled against his mouth,

“Like that?”

He couldn’t help the nervous laugh that escaped,

“I like anything you do Sarah.”

He hadn’t said her name all evening, and now, it fell from his lips like a prayer.

“Did you want to do anything here?”

Sarah glanced around the kitchen before smiling cheekily up at him, and he shook his head,

“Nah. Too many sharp edges.”

“So take me upstairs.”

“Yes ma’am.”

*

“This…isn’t…something…I normally do…on a first date…I’ll have you know.”

Sarah managed to pant out as Kyle fumbled around for the zipper to undo her dress.

He chuckled again, the sound vibrating deep in his throat, and she could only think she’d made the right choice to break her rules for him.

“You don’t have to make excuses to jump me Sarah. Ever. Just name the time and day and I’ll let you.”

She smiled at him as he kissed her again, and then began kissing around and down to her neck.

“You haven’t even done anything to me yet.”

“I’m very confident of your skills.”

Sarah fought the urge to roll her eyes, and her hands tightened on his shirt, prepared to rip it off of him if necessary.

“I’m not that much older than you.”

Kyle sighed,

“I don’t mean age experience, I mean, you’ve been to college, you know what you’re doing. Me, I’m just going with the flow. Aha.”

His triumphant sound meant he’d gotten the zipper undone, and he was about to get the surprise of his life, even as she was putting things together and realizing her own surprise.

“Holy…fuck.”

He slid the dress off of her arms gently and revealed her bare chest and waist.

“Surprise?”

Sarah smiled nervously at him, and his green eyes, which had opened wide, now darkened as he stared at her.

She shivered despite herself. Nerves and desire and a chill all contributing factors.

“You are stunning. You’re so much more than I deserve.”

She pushed her palm against his shoulder, while her other hand began tracing the seam of his jeans and he gasped aloud.

“Don’t talk like that. I want you. I’m here now.”

“Yes.”

He let go of her, and she moved back towards his bed, letting the dress fall off her body completely, before kicking off her sandals and turning away from him, throwing a bit of swing into her hips,

“You really don’t need to convince me anymore.”

Sarah laughed, feeling extremely wicked,

“I know. I just like feeling sexy.”

“Oh you are. I’m just wondering when I’m going to wake up.”

She perched on her knees on the edge of his bed and shrugged,

“Why bother? Being awake is overrated.”

Kyle grinned at her, a bit bashfully,

“Oh yeah?”

Without breaking eye contact except for the fabric getting in the way, Kyle shucked off his shirt and threw it aside, watching as she drank in the sight of his bare chest, and yet all her hands wanted to do was take off his pants.

“I’m all yours.”

He stepped right up to her, and his hands slid around her waist to pull her flush to him, skin blissfully against skin, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

She reached behind him to palm his ass through his jeans, and giggled aloud.

“What’s so funny?”

“You have such a nice butt.”

“I could say the same for you.”

Kyle cocked a brow as he looked down at her, and his hands shifted around to cup her bare ass.

“Hmmm, very nice.”

Sarah bit her lip until it felt painful.

“Well, why are you still wearing pants?”

Kyle shrugged,

“I dunno. Someone’s been delinquent in unwrapping their present I guess.”

Sarah brought a hand to her face,

“That’s so cheesy!”

“I know.”

Kyle grinned at her,

“Should I take them off for you? Unlike you, I didn’t plan ahead and go commando.”

Sarah shrugged,

“Well what can I say, I was confident I’d get lucky. You are just too pessimistic for your own good.”

Kyle nodded,

“You could say that.”

Sarah reached between their bodies to cup him through his jeans, feeling the outline of his hard cock through even the thick fabric, and the groan that fell from his lips was utter sin.

“Don’t tell me what I think I’m thinking…”

Kyle inhaled swiftly,

“Now there’s a confusing sentence. Don’t tell you what?”

Sarah flicked open the button fly and pulled his zipper down, reaching inside his jeans to grasp him more firmly, and she watched his jaw drop,

“Are you a virgin?”

“Yes…oh yes.”

She was barely stroking him, lazily even, and the pure bliss on his face made her nearly blush in reply.

“Oh Kyle…I’m honored.”

He grinned easily,

“Yeah? You’re going to make my first time memorable no matter what. But the fact you’re cool with it is the best part.”

Sarah bit her lip again,

“Oh Kyle why wouldn’t I be? It’s so hot to think about.”

She pushed his jeans down a bit and his underwear with them, and then he was against her palm, hot and slightly slick at the tip, and Kyle groaned aloud again.

“You’re just…wow.”

Sarah grinned, and leaned up to plant a peck of a kiss on his cheek.

“Get rid of your pants and bring some condoms.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle normally would have pretended to have to look for the stuff, but he kept everything in the bedside table, and more and more frequently he needed to use the lube and the other tools.

Every time he woke up after dreaming about her, he was completely useless if he didn’t get rid of his morning problem.

It wasn’t like he’d known her that long. A week that night. But something about her just wouldn’t leave him alone.

He hated to think of it as something so cheesy, but he felt like he’d known her his whole life.

But like she’d just been out of the frame of the snapshot of his life.

Until now.

She was there, in his bed, naked, and so beautiful and dazzling it almost made him feel like praying to thank whatever gods were above and caring to listen.

She touched him so gently, and yet with complete determination.

She might have been older, might not have been in his situation, but he got the sense she was a bit out of practice, so the playing field was a little leveled.

He did as she asked, and returned to her side with a whole strip of foil packets in hand, and a small bottle of lube, just in case.

But when she plucked it out of his hand, ripped a condom from the strip, and guided his free hand between her legs, he knew no outside help was needed.

It felt a little rushed, and maybe it was partly his fault, but when he first pushed into her, he nearly lost his mind at the feeling.

He’d read about it, heard mixed things, but what no one had told him was just how hot it felt. Not hot sexy, although that was there in spades, but so hot in temperature.

Sarah wrapped her legs around his waist, seeming to urge him in deeper, and he couldn’t deny her anything.

But he knew it wasn’t all that good for her, he could feel her straining to move, to shift around, to gain friction.

He let her guide his hand, and when he felt that hard nub just below her soft curls, he pressed it and swirled his thumb over it until he could feel her clenching around him.

“Kyle!”

Her soft gasp and uttering of his name was pure magic to his ears.

He held out for her as long as he could, and he even surprised himself, for the only thing he’d feared more than disappointing her was shooting off as soon as he got inside her.

She bit her lip and her eyes fell shut as she came around him, and he didn’t try to hold back any longer.

He buried his face in between her neck and shoulder, and kissed the sweat damp skin there, before carefully pulling out of her, twisting off the condom and tossing it aside.

He wasn’t sure what to do next.

He’d never asked about that.

But instead of having to ask anything, Sarah answered it for him.

She snuggled up close, and placed a kiss on his cheek.

A sweet innocent gesture.

“Stop thinking so hard. You’ll get wrinkles.”

Her small hand pressed on his forehead, and he grinned at her,

“Okay. I smudged your lipstick. I’m sorry.”

Sarah waved a hand around lazily.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine. It could have been worse.”

Kyle’s hand froze on her back, as he’d been making his way into pulling her close, and she was quick to clarify,

“Not the sex. I mean, if I’d done something other than just that first, it would have been messier.”

Kyle’s mind jumped there at once, and he felt a twitch of arousal shoot through him.

“Yeah. Wow.”

Sarah leaned up to shimmy on top of him, and she stared down at him with her blue eyes,

“After dinner maybe I’ll have you for dessert.”

Kyle gulped.

“Okay.”

Sarah giggled, and her body shook his gently with the motion,

“You’re so cute post orgasm. You don’t look different. But congratulations on no longer being a virgin.”

“Thanks?”

Kyle wasn’t sure that was an honor he was ready to accept.

There was so much more to sex than just what they’d done.

Sarah was completely frustrating and yet incredibly generous.

He wanted to return the favor twice over, if she’d let him.

As much as he’d love for her to go down on him, he was infinitely curious to taste her for dessert first.

“You’re welcome, and I’d love a mini pizza right about now…if that’s all right?”

Kyle grinned up at her,

“If we don’t have to get dressed all the way.”

Sarah shrugged a shoulder at him,

“It’s your house. If you don’t mind any of the dogs potentially seeing us naked, I don’t mind.”

Kyle laughed,

“Well I don’t mean…we could wear a sheet or something.”

Sarah looked thoughtful,

“Hmm, a toga style outfit to eat pizza in, or nothing…that’s a tough one.”

Kyle sighed,

“It sounds like your mind is made up. Naked pizza eating it is.”

Sarah smiled, and planted a kiss on his mouth, before slowly climbing out of the bed,

“Great!”

*

“What about the wine?”

Kyle glanced over at her, where she’d been attempting to plate up half of the pizzas, to bring back to his room so they could eat there.

“What about it?”

“Do you want me to bring it, or should we drink water instead?”

Kyle shrugged,

“I don’t mind. Whatever is easiest for you.”

Sarah sighed, and reached over to chug the rest of her glass, before shoving the pizzas at him, and snagging the wine bottle.

“The bottle comes with us.”

“Okay.”

“You can go first.”

“Right. You’re not just saying that so you can check out my ass.”

“Of course not.”

Sarah winked at him, and he laughed, stepping in front of her obediently.

“Ahhh.”

She teased him and gladly stared her fill.

 

“I don’t suppose…”

Kyle began, after he and Sarah had been happily eating in contented silence for a few moments, and she stopped, midway through a bite.

“What?”

Kyle shook his head, and turned back to his food, glancing once at the wine bottle, which Sarah was glad to hold onto.

“Nothing.”

“No, you said suppose…what?”

He seemed to think very hard before speaking,

“If you wanted to, you’d be welcome to spend the night…so you don’t have to feel you have to rush off.”

Sarah’s hand slipped on the bottle.

It’s not that she hadn’t thought about what to do exactly, besides the obvious, get dressed, collect John, get the hell out before she felt too much like last week’s trash.

Not that Kyle made her feel that way at all, but she was just starting to think, halfway through the bottle of wine, that maybe she’d made a mistake.

But maybe she hadn’t.

“Okay.”

Her voice sounded very high pitched, and she wasn’t sure why.

She took a bite of pizza to avoid saying anything else too foolish.

It wasn’t hard to notice that Kyle looked visibly more cheery.

Besides the fact he’d just gotten fucked for the first time ever, so he was already pretty giddy, he now looked relaxed.

“So…does that mean I can make breakfast for you?”

Sarah nearly choked on her bite of pizza.

“What?”

“To prove that I really can cook.”

Sarah laughed,

“You don’t need to do that.”

“I want to.”

“Okay.”

 

Pizza done, and wine aside, when it was time to do, well, whatever they were to do next, Kyle moved first, leaning in to kiss her, but before he did, he reached up to brush back the wayward bangs in Sarah’s eyes, and she melted into his touch.

His hand cupped her cheek as their lips met.

It was one of many kisses, but somehow, it felt different.

Tender and lingering, when Sarah finally leaned back, prepared to show him how much she’d enjoyed dinner, Kyle was looking at her with something very strange in the depths of his green eyes.

She didn’t know what to call it.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to classify it.

But it was so raw it made her throat tighten.

His thumb brushed over the apple of her cheek before he dropped his hand from her face,

“You’re wonderful. Don’t ever forget it, okay? No matter what.”

Sarah found herself nodding, even though she wasn’t sure she believed him. He was just being sentimental because he was happy for her to…well, she volunteered didn’t she?

He wasn’t trying to get anything out of her.

He was just being incredibly sentimental.

Something inside of her clicked into place, and she realized she hadn’t even thought about tomorrow for a while.

So long since school all she’d been doing was planning ahead.

Next month, next year, where her savings should be.

Never mind that.

She hadn’t lived in the moment…probably for her entire adult life.

“Kyle…”

She did as he’d said she could.

Any time.

Any where.

She pounced.

She was kissing him fiercely and clinging to him with strength she didn’t know she had, and she wasn’t sure she wanted to let go.

Ever.

*

The rest of Kyle’s night went incredibly well.

Despite his protests, well, mock protests, Sarah insisted on going first.

She took him into her mouth and hands and made him a babbling fool with the sheer bliss his second orgasm brought.

When he’d finally caught his breath, and taken her by surprise, recovering in record time, it was her turn.

Witnessing her in the throes of ecstasy again, but completely at his hand that time was something else entirely.

He heard his name fall from her lips many times, and each gasp and sigh was a treasure.

She gripped his hair a bit tightly, but he wasn’t about to stop to tell her to be careful. It’d grow back.

The pain ended up being a serious turn on for him, and when he asked her nicely, she said yes to letting him fuck her again.

She was probably completely worn out, but he did all the work, and managed to bring her over the edge a third time, without much planning.

When the hour of the night had finally reached what could technically be called early morning, Kyle moved away from her, to give her plenty of space. Sleeping in a strange bed couldn’t be easy, and he had no wish to crowd her, even though she’d been cool with all the breakfast talk.

But somehow, in the middle of the night, she’d gravitated right back to him, throwing an arm around his broad waist, and tucking her chin into the space between his neck and shoulder.

He woke up with a smile on his face, and he reached back to stroke her bare hip.

She responded rather wickedly with a hand on his stomach, slowly moving down until he was fully awake and there was no turning back.

Breakfast was delayed a good hour or so, and neither of them minded.

Sarah ended up going out with him to help fetch the dog’s breakfast, before they settled down in the kitchen for their own.

Strong coffee was enough of a fix for that.

“So, how does this first date rank?”

Kyle finally got the strength to ask, even if he still had to disguise it as a joke.

Sarah looked over at him, brown hair wild from sleep and sex, and she smiled brightly,

“Probably the best.”

Kyle fought the urge to punch the air with delight.

“Does it mean there will be a second?”

Sarah tilted her head, and looked out the kitchen window, before back at him,

“Probably.”

  
“Glad to hear it.”

Her continued smile was enough of a reassurance for him.

***

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this fluffy au!


End file.
